


Hotter than hell

by TabrisXX



Series: Kinktober Multifandom 2019 [3]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attraction, Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Dirty Thoughts, Dominant Bottom, Español | Spanish, Eventual Romance, Fictober, Fictober 2019, First Dates, Hot, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by Fanart, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, Rimming, Service Top, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Two Shot, bottom Lio, galolio, top galo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: A pesar de que el tal Galo le parecía un completo idiota, Lio no hacía más que pensar en él y en algunas ocasiones, llegaba incluso a soñar con él.Según su amigo Gueira, eso era porque Lio estaba más caliente que el mismísimo infierno.Con el correr de las semanas, Lio entendió que en realidad quería invitar a Galo a salir y  terminar la noche entre sus piernas para apagar su fuego.---Kinktober 2019 by Tabris-XX. Historia #3.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Debo aclarar que aún no he visto Promare pero desde hace varias semanas mi inicio de Twitter está llenísimo de hermosos fanarts de la película, así que no me importó recurrir a los spoilers y adoré cada cosa que vi. También ya declaré oficialmente a Lio y Galo como mi nueva OTP y luego de dar con tantos artes nsfw, me sentí inspirada y quise escribir porno de ellos. Bien, esto fue lo que salió.  
**   


Si bien al principio Lio se molestó bastante cuando Gueira le dio la más sincera de sus opiniones, luego haberle escuchado con atención explayándose sobre ese asunto que le aquejaba desde hacía ya un tiempo, acabó reconociendo que su amigo tenía razón.

—Estás caliente -aseguró Gueira sin rodeos y de una manera totalmente natural- 

—¿¡Qué!? -Lio se sintió indignado al escuchar eso, las palabras ajenas le resultaron tan chocantes y vergonzosas que no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas-

—Pues eso -insistió el otro mostrándose seguro de sus afirmaciones- Es más, yo diría que estás más caliente que el mismísimo infierno por culpa de ese bombero de peinado ridículo. La cuestión está muy clara para mí, ese tipo te gusta y te lo quieres follar.

—¿Pero qué mierda? -Lio se cruzó de brazos y volteó hacia otro lado, ya no podía tolerar la mirada acusadora de Gueira y quería escapar de ahí- ¡No hay manera de que me guste un idiota como ese!

—¿Cómo que no? Si hasta acabas de confesar que sueñas con él y despiertas todo mojado. Además, me consta cómo te pones cuando lo ves con su compañera de trabajo. Si no haces algo pronto, ella te lo va a ganar.

—¿Y qué se supone debo hacer?

—Eres un hombre inteligente, Lio. Sé que algo bueno se te ocurrirá, pero más vale sea pronto porque ya estás como volcán a punto de hacer erupción -Gueira sonrió y se apresuró a dejar la habitación de su amigo antes que este le lanzara algún objeto contundente por mofarse de él-

—¡¡¡Cállate!!!

Gueira estaba en lo cierto y Lio lo sabía muy bien. El chico sentía brutalmente atraído por el joven integrante de la organización "Burning Rescue", a quien veía casi todos los días porque para su desgracia, su departamento quedaba frente mismo a la estación de bomberos y en algunas ocasiones, solían coincidir a la hora del almuerzo en un local situado en esa misma cuadra.

Fue gracias a la indiscreción de una mesera que Lio pudo conocer el nombre del joven bombero que captó su atención. Y aunque en principio le pareció un completo idiota que hacía mucho escándalo, por alguna razón le empezó a encontrar un cierto encanto que no quería admitir.

—¡Estúpido Galo Thymos! -bufó el muchacho- Debería invitarlo a salir alguna vez y así convencerme que no es más que un saco de músculos carente de cerebro.

Pero por otra parte, también era verdad que a Lio se ponía celoso al ver a Galo con una chica que era su compañera de trabajo y con quien parecía llevarse demasiado bien. La misma mesera chismosa le había comentado que aquellos no eran novios pero que la tal Aina gustaba de Galo y él ni siquiera lo notaba.

—¡En verdad es un tonto!

\---

Una semana después, Lio simplemente no podía creer que se había animado a entablar conversación con Galo una vez que lo encontró a solas en el local de comidas. El bombero lo invitó a sentarse a su mesa y tras media hora de estar compartiendo juntos, Lio descubrió que se trataba un tipo agradable aunque igual le siguió pareciendo un idiota que hacía chistes malos en su afán de hacerlo reír un poco.

—De acuerdo, me gusta -se dijo Lio a sí mismo- Pero estoy seguro que se me pasará pronto.

Al cabo de dos semanas, Galo y Lio estaban teniendo una cita un sábado por la noche que al primero no le tocó hacer guardia en la estación de bomberos. Habían ido al cine y durante la película se sintió muy tentado a hacer algún tipo de avance indecoroso pero a la vez, temía que el otro se ofendiera y lo dejara plantado.

El joven Fotia no logró concentrarse para nada en la pantalla, pues se la pasó todo el tiempo viendo a su acompañante de reojo mientras fantaseaba con deslizar su mano y meterla en la ropa interior ajena para después agacharse a practicarle a Galo una felación hasta atragantarse con su miembro.

—¡Mierda! -musitó Lio al verse en apuros cuando por culpa de sus sucios pensamientos, acabó con una tremenda erección que parecía iría a romper su bragueta-

Al chico no le quedó más que excusarse con Thymos un momento y dirigirse tan rápido como le fue posible a los sanitarios para hacerse cargo de su muy inoportuna situación.

—¡Maldita la hora en la que se ocurrió ponerme este estúpido pantalón! -refunfuñó encerrado en uno de los cubículos, masturbándose de mala gana e intentando no mancharse con sus fluidos, ya que llevaba puesto un pantalón negro de cuero un tanto ajustado- Y además, ¿cómo puedo estar pensando en esas cosas si ni siquiera me he atrevido a tomar su mano? 

Después del cine, los jóvenes fueron a comer pizza y tras eso terminaron yendo a una plaza que se hallaba poco concurrida a esas horas. Ocuparon una banca vacía antes de que cada quien fuera a su respectivo hogar.

Lio se sentía muy contento en compañía de Galo y era un hecho que no quería regresar solo a su casa esa noche. Había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor y ahora sí ya no le parecía un idiota como al principio. Lo encontraba simpático e incluso tierno, y por lo que le había contado sobre su trabajo, tenía una gran voluntad de servir y ayudar a los demás. 

Sin darse cuenta, Lio estaba hallando más cualidades que defectos en Galo y eso solo hizo que la atracción que ya sentía por él fuera en considerable aumento. Después de todo, no había sido una cuestión fugaz como había creído. 

Fotia supo que aquel era su momento más oportuno para huir o bien, para avanzar. Quiso verlo con disimulo una vez más pero cuando volteó discretamente para ello, se encontró con la sorpresa de que el otro también lo estaba observando con atención. 

—Me gusta el pendiente que llevas -comentó Galo y le apartó unos mechones del cabello para poder apreciar mejor aquel arete triangular de color negro en la oreja de Lio- Tu estilo en sí es muy original.

Un suspiro entrecortado escapó de la boca de Lio al sentir el leve roce de los dedos de Galo contra su piel. No pudo evitar ponerse nervioso y sonrojarse al escuchar esas palabras, que para cualquier otra persona sonarían banales o insignificantes, pero se sintió elogiado al saber que su acompañante se fijó un poco en él.

—Gracias por esta salida, Lio -expresó con una gentil sonrisa y se puso de pie volviéndose hacia el otro- Hacía tiempo no tenía algo así, creo que ya me hacía falta recrearme un poco.

—Gracias a ti por haber aceptado -también se levantó de su sitio quedando frente mismo a su interlocutor y levantando la mirada hacia él-

—Ya es más de medianoche -comentó el bombero- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

Lio negó con la cabeza y quedó viendo a su acompañante de una manera un tanto extraña, era como si quisiera decirle alguna cosa y no se animara. Pero cuando Galo le sonrió, el chico no dudó ni un segundo en devolverle el gesto. Ese fue el momento exacto en el que ambos comprendieron a la perfección lo que estaba sucediendo.

Definitivamente Galo Thymos no era ningún idiota, quizás algunas veces podía actuar como si lo fuera pero cuando se trataba de un asunto serio como ese, las cosas cambiaban por completo. La verdad era que le encantaba ese chico y si no había intentado nada hasta ahí, fue porque no estaba del todo seguro si la cuestión era recíproca. Pero ya el panorama se mostraba demasiado claro.

Galo entendió que Lio era de los que preferían las acciones a las palabras, su lenguaje corporal fue un elemento clave para descifrarlo. Así que no lo dudó más y lo besó. Lo hizo con suma suavidad, apenas posando sus labios sobre los ajenos y esperando su respuesta, no quería asustarlo y arruinarlo todo. Sin embargo, el otro chico lo recibió más que encantado y perdió todo el pudor.

En un instante, Lio acabó dando rienda suelta su lado más osado, correspondió a ese beso de una manera fogosa y lasciva, sus brazos rodearon el cuello del joven bombero y se colocó en puntillas, obligándolo así a agacharse un poco para un mejor contacto entre sus bocas que de un simple y tierno roce de labios pasaron a un beso más profundo e intenso. Las grandes y fuertes manos de Galo se ciñeron a la cintura de su bello acompañante, lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo y lo apretó contra él.

La diferencia de estaturas y complexiones físicas era bastante notable entre los dos, por lo que pronto necesitarían ponerse más cómodos y por supuesto, tener más privacidad porque en definitiva, tenían todas las intenciones de ir mucho más allá. Lio se sentía extasiado y todo lo que necesitaba para extinguir el abrasador fuego que parecía consumirlo, era terminar la noche teniendo a Galo entre sus piernas. Deseaba tanto a ese hombre que no le importaba acostarse con él en su primera cita.

...continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Estando ya en la intimidad del hogar de Galo, las cosas escalaron aún con mayor prisa. Ni bien cruzaron la puerta, el bombero condujo a su invitado directo a su recámara y encendió la lámpara que tenía sobre la mesita de noche. En ese ínterin, Lio se tumbó en la cama acomodándose allí a su gusto.

Enseguida el otro se volvió hacia el chico, quien lo veía con una sonrisa ladina y parecía aguardarlo con impaciencia. Galo se colocó en medio de aquellas delgadas piernas y así los ardientes y pasionales besos se reanudaron. A Lio le excitaba cada vez más el contacto de la lengua de Galo con la suya, al igual que ese roce constante entre sus braguetas, podía sentir que su miembro se hallaba erecto otra vez, palpitando en su ropa interior y necesitando liberarse casi con dolorosa urgencia de ahí.

—Ngh...Galo... -pronunció Lio en un susurro, apartándose un poco de la boca ajena; su rostro lucía adorablemente sonrojado y se lo podía escuchar un tanto agitado-

—¿Qué pasa, precioso? -preguntó sonriéndole con cierto cinismo-

Pero una vez más, Lio no consiguió hilar las palabras y expresar lo que deseaba. Sin embargo, sus ojos eran capaces de transmitir toda esa lujuria que desbordaba de él y gritar a su amante lo mucho que quería que lo follara duro, que lo llenara de él hasta extinguir esa flama encendida por el incontrolable deseo. Entonces con la punta de su lengua Lio delineó los labios de Galo y luego le mordió el labio inferior para succionarlo un poco. 

Todo eso trascurría sin que ambos dejaran de hacer contacto visual un solo instante. El mensaje había sido más que explícito, por lo que enseguida, el bombero dejó a su chico sin una sola prenda de vestir. Claro que necesitó un poco de ayuda para poder deshacerse de aquellos accesorios que eran parte del atuendo de Fotia, quien casi siempre lucía como un punkrocker con su ropa de cuero toda negra, sus varios cinturones con tachas y sus botas con plataforma.

Cuando Lio estuvo desnudo frente a los ojos ajenos, Galo pudo deleitarse con la esbelta y menuda figura. La única pieza que quedaba ya en el chico era el piercing en su ombligo, el cual se veía muy sexy en él, y no parecía sentir ya vergüenza alguna. De hecho, le gustaba mucho saberse observado por aquellos ojos.

Sin dudas, se trataba de la estampa más erótica y perfecta que Galo vio en su toda vida. No se privó de repartir algunas tenues caricias sobre el abdomen y muslos apenas con las yemas de sus dedos, lo que estaba provocando una conmoción en el cuerpo contrario que se removía ansioso en su sitio, buscando tener más contacto.

—Déjame verte, Galo -pidió el muchacho, reclamándole por estar todavía vestido, quería tenerlo en igual condiciones para poderlo ver y por supuesto, tocar con más libertad-

Pero Thymos solo lo consintió de forma parcial quitándose la camiseta y lanzándola luego hacia atrás; fue en verdad muy poco lo que el otro joven consiguió apreciar de esa atlética y privilegiada figura pues enseguida sintió los labios de su amante posarse a la altura de su estómago para ir descendiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a su ombligo.

—Mmm...ngh... -un gimoteó involuntario escapó de la boca de Lio al sentir un cosquilleo húmedo y tibio en esa zona, notando cómo Galo entretenía un rato su lengua con ese piercing-

El bombero fijó su mirada en el rostro del chico y sonrió, lo encontraba cada vez más bonito y apetecible. Ya no podía esperar para hacerlo suyo, quería tomarlo con rudeza y fundirse en él, profanar con violencia ese hermoso cuerpo que estaba por hacerle perder la cordura.

Pero no, no podía hacerlo así. Galo no quería portarse como un imbécil ni ser desconsiderado en ese primer encuentro; por el contrario, quería que Lio se sintiera bien, satisfacerlo y hacer de esa una experiencia agradable. Después de todo, era consciente de que no se trataba solo de deseo carnal. Ese chico le gustaba demasiado, tanto que ya iba más allá de lo meramente físico pues comenzó a involucrarse de otra manera.

Expectante y ansioso como estaba, Lio ya no aguantaba más. Galo podía sentir el erecto y húmedo miembro del chico contra su barbilla, entonces condujo sus labios con lentitud hacia ahí, los entreabrió un poco hasta que la punta de su lengua hizo contacto con el hinchado y enrojecido glande.

—¡Ahhh! -exclamó Lio al sentirlo y condujo sus piernas a los hombros ajenos, a la par elevó su pelvis demandando más atenciones-

Galo se deleitó limpiando con su lengua aquellos rastros de pre-semen hasta que sus manos sujetaron con firmeza aquellas caderas y su boca acabó envolviendo por completo el pene de Lio, quien echando la cabeza hacia atrás y apretando las sábanas con fuerza, dejó salir unos bonitos e impúdicos gemidos mezclados con maldiciones.

—Mierda...ngh...aaahhh... -sus piernas se aferraban más al otro, al punto de tenerlas prácticamente rodeando el cuello de Galo, al tiempo que éste intercalaba succiones y lamidas en el sexo de su amante, provocando como un sonido acuoso cada vez que lo hacía-

Era evidente que Lio no iba a durar mucho de esa manera por lo que de inmediato, Galo dejó lo que hacía y volteó al joven posicionándolo boca abajo, levantando un poco sus caderas para tener un mejor acceso al punto de su interés.

Las manos de Lio se ciñeron a las sábanas otra vez y se puso a gemir como un desesperado ante el extremo placer que le provocaba la lengua de Galo que lamía continuamente y hacía presión en su entrada para poder dilatarlo, buscando penetrar allí con ella aunque al final tuvo que utilizar sus dedos para lograr su cometido.

Con tres dedos enterrados hasta los nudillos en el interior del muchacho, Galo intentó ser lo más gentil posible. Lio estaba todo traspirado, jadeando y disfrutando sonriente de aquello, se sentía complacido y bien servido siendo follado por esos largos dedos que entraban y salían de él mientras su pene empezaba a expulsar fluidos blanquecidos que anunciaban la inminente llegada de un orgasmo que no podría contener por más tiempo.

—Ngh...Galo -lo llamó susurrando su nombre- Ven aquí ahora -eso había sonado como una estricta orden irrefutable-

—Claro -respondió el otro, retirando sus dedos del cuerpo ajeno para luego componerse y sacarse tanto el pantalón como la ropa interior que todavía llevaba puestos, el tamaño de su erección sorprendió al joven Fotia quien antes había estado especulando sobre ese tema consigo mismo-

—Vamos, recuéstate -indicó Lio y Galo lo obedeció, cuando este entendió lo que su amante quería hacer, una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en sus labios en respuesta a esa ocurrencia- Dame tus manos -pidió el chico quien recogió uno de sus cinturones que yacían en el piso a un lado de la cama-

El bombero quedó serio y un tanto espantado creyendo que Lio lo azotaría con aquel accesorio, pero lo que en realidad hizo fue amarrarle las muñecas a la cabecera de la cama, dejándolo imposibilitado de mover y usar sus manos.

—Lio, esto no es justo -protestó Galo al verlo colocándose sobre él con las piernas a los lados de su pelvis, contonéandose sensual y provocativamente contra su pene que estaba bien despierto para entonces- ¡Quiero tocarte!

—¡Shhh, silencio! -replicó el muchacho viendo al otro con superioridad mientras sus dedos delineaban los músculos de sus pectorales bajando hasta su abdomen- Ahora mando yo.

Lio se acercó a besarlo con pasión e ímpetu. Le encantaba esa sensación de dominio y poder, le resultaba de lo más placentero tener a Galo bajo su cuerpo lleno de frustración y ansiedad al sentir su falo deslizarse en medio de esas pequeñas y respingadas nalgas.

—Dios, Lio...ngh...harás que me venga así -musitó Galo con sus mejillas ruborizadas- Hay lubricante en el cajón.

—No lo necesito -refutó con una sonrisa- Me pasé toda la semana pensando en ti y preparándome para esto.

Y entonces, Lio tomó el sexo de Galo para ayudarlo a entrar en su hambriento orificio. Al lograrlo, pudo sobreponerse con rapidez a las molestias y a los típicos dolores iniciales hasta que lo tuvo todo incrustado en su cuerpo.

—Ahhhh...Lio...mmmm... -al cabo de unos instantes, era Galo quien gemía más alto al ver a Lio montándolo y brincando en su pene-

Era difícil decir quién realmente follaba a quién porque el osado y caliente jovencito llevaba el control absoluto de la situación. Galo sentía algunos rasguños en su pecho pues Lio tenía colocadas sus manos allí mientras seguía moviéndose frenético de arriba abajo y también en círculos en torno al sexo ajeno que lo llenaba por completo, tal y como lo había estado deseando.

El pene de Lio rebotaba entre su propio abdomen y el de Galo, también había evitado masturbarse todo ese tiempo para postergar su clímax pero ya no fue posible continuar con lo mismo y al sentir a su amante en lo más profundo de su interior, su orgasmo llegó con fuerza. Eyaculó dejando el pecho de Galo cubierto con su tibio y espeso semen pero no cesó de moverse, quería hacer al bombero correrse adentro de él, así como lo había soñado en varias ocasiones.

Bastaron unos pocos segundos para que así sucediera.

Tras correrse, Galo quedó sin aliento, nunca había experimentado algo tan maravilloso y Lio por su parte, se sentía totalmente satisfecho y estaba muy feliz. Para ambos, fue una experiencia grata e increíble.

Lio liberó las manos de Galo y se disculpó al ver las marcas que quedaron impregnadas en su piel; había ajustado demasiado el cinturón al amarrarle las muñecas pero para el joven hombre eso carecía de importancia, estaba entrenado como para soportarlo todo.

Tras acomodarse, quedaron abrazados y dándose tiernos besos. Lio se aferró al cuerpo de Galo, reposó su cabeza en el pecho ajeno mientras el otro le tocaba el cabello con delicadeza.

—¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo el resto del fin de semana? -preguntó Lio con cierta timidez, ya no deseaba marcharse de allí-

—¿Qué tal si te quedas conmigo para siempre? -replicó el bombero acariciándole una mejilla-

—¿Eh? -levantó la cabeza en señal de sorpresa-

—Claro que puedes quedarte, Lio -Galo quiso echarse a reír al ver la sorpresa y el rubor en el rostro del chico, ante aquella suerte de declaración que le acababa de hacer-

Quizás las cosas se dieron de una forma un poco apresurada entre ellos, pero fue un buen inicio después de todo y ambos se sentían bien con eso. Por supuesto, también tenían la total certeza de querer permanecer juntos. Así lo harían.

**FIN**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

** _Esta ha sido mi primera historia GaloxLio. Me inspiré en los tráilers, fanarts y spoilers. No sé cómo estuvo pero a mí me gustó escribirla. Gracias por leerme._ **


End file.
